Things We Steal Alternate
by Dew007
Summary: She closed her eyes and shifted slightly trying not to think too much about how great his bare thigh felt against the inside of her leg or the way their bodies touched in all the right or rather, wrong places. - The alternate version - S/J Duh!


**AN: No plot line, no sense. Just two people who **_**tried**_** to escape the heat of the night with a dip in the pond.**

Sam's back seemed to mold against the rock behind her, had she wanted to escape him she had no choice now. Jack had her pinned, an arm resting casually on either side of her. She tried to ignore the fact that he was close, so close, and that they were half naked. Her eyes betrayed her and she was sure he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. A hand fell lightly on his upper arm but she made no effort to stop his advance and the other fell to his chest. His heart was beating nearly as fast as her own, she actually could feel it pulsing beneath her hand and it was nearly enough to break her.

He hovered a moment, his eyes searching her for any sign, anything to make him back off. His self-control was hanging by a thread and he was sure she could see it. God she smelt good. Her fingers were like fire on his skin and he took note of the fact that she wasn't resisting and as soon as she touched his chest he knew it was over. There in that very spot was the one thing that would forever betray him and he saw the moment in her eyes when she too realized this. That damned organ was pounding too hard he thought for a moment how fitting it would be to actually have a heart attack right here and now.

A mere breath separated their lips, and he wasn't sure at what point his body had become flush with hers. The cool water did very little to help now. Her hand was trapped between them and she couldn't remember the last breath she had taken as she stared back at him; she didn't want to blink, afraid that that would be the end of it. The chocolate eyes that stared back at her were darker and for once unguarded. Jack could no longer school the emotions that ran through his eyes; it was there, the pure passion and desire, the longing.

"Sam…" his voice was barely above a whisper and gruff.

Her breathing hitched at her name and her fingers flexed against his chest. She didn't know what to say, and neither did he. She could see the battle now waging on his face and for the first time realized that he would go no further, he couldn't. She closed her eyes and shifted slightly trying not to think too much about how great his bare thigh felt against the inside of her leg or the way their bodies touched in all the right or rather, wrong places.

He shivered and closed his eyes as her leg brushed over his; the contact was almost his undoing. It was then he felt it, that one thing he could not possibly forget, the warmth of her lips against his. He had only kissed her twice in his lifetime, one of those times it wasn't _his_ Sam and the other she never knew about. He didn't want to open his eyes, not sure at what point their encounter beneath the deafening waterfall had become his dream come true. He was fairly certain he hadn't moved closer and it finally struck him that she had been the one to kiss him. Self-control be damned he thought as it seemed caution was now thrown to the wind.

Sam gasped slightly not sure what had finally made her close that distance between them and kiss him so openly. Jack had slid an arm around her and pulled her tighter against his body as he broke their kiss for a moment, just long enough for both to catch their breath and then his lips were crushing hers once again. Somehow she realized her fingers were now tangled in his wet hair and that there was no turning back this time. The lock had just been picked on the door to that damn room. She moaned her disappointment as his lips left hers but was soon relieved to feel them on her chin, down her jaw and finally on her neck. God she was sure she had died and gone to heaven because surely no human heart could withstand the abuse hers was now inflicting on her breast bone.

He smiled to himself when she moaned her disapproval of him breaking the kiss but rather enjoyed the taste of her skin as he trailed kisses along her jaw and onto her neck. He stopped for a moment and just inhaled that scent that was pure Carter, no not now, right now she was Sam, all woman, no soldier. The woman in his arms was not very happy by his pause judging by the way she tugged at his hair just a little in frustration. He smiled against her skin and nipped gently at the soft flesh which elicited another moan from her. God she was going to be the death of him.

Her body was on fire and she couldn't stand it and then he had to do that, his teeth, Jack O'Neill's teeth had just claimed her neck. She couldn't help but think she was about to spontaneously combust as a sultry moan escaped her lips and she felt the immediate response as his hips brushed against hers. That's when she felt him tense and she could tell he was once again fighting himself to pull away. Not now Jack! She placed a soft kiss on his shoulder and in the crook of his neck as if giving him permission to continue. He buried his face against her shoulder and his fingers flexed where they had taken hold of her hips.

"Sam….I" his voice was once again a whisper and now filled with so much lust she thought he was going to snap out of it right there.

"It's okay…" God she sounded so small, so vulnerable right then.

"No it's not…I can't…" he struggled with the words his head falling once again to the refuge of her neck. She seemed to sense what he was going to say and her hand slid from his hair and to his cheek. She pulled his face up and met his eyes and all she found there was lust, nothing more, nothing less.

"If I wanted easy…" that seemed to be all it took as he once again claimed her lips with his own and she resisted the urge to squeal against his lips.

His fingers tightened their grip and pulled her hips into his. He was sure this was possibly the worst idea he had ever had and the guilt would likely kill him later but she had given him permission and in no uncertain terms had told him she didn't expect perfect. She offered little resistance as his leg slid between hers and she slid it around his hips. He hoisted her effortlessly against the rock wall, his lips falling to the bare skin of her chest.

Sam now felt the urge to curse the articles of clothing that separated them, though they did little to hide his obvious excitement. The warmth of his lips on her chest earned yet another moan as her fingers weave themselves through his hair. She could swear she felt that devilish grin of his against her skin but that was soon forgotten as he thrust his hips against hers and her legs tightened around his hips holding him firmly against her. Was she really about to lose it just being wrapped so intimately around this man.

He nipped at her chest as she pulled his hips into hers, he was certain his head was about to explode and could feel the tremble in her body. Neither could withstand any foreplay, for six years they had been beating around the proverbial bush. He moved his hips against hers once more as if asking permission as he let his lips trace her collarbone.

"Jack please…" it was a whimper, Samantha Carter had just been reduced to a pleading whimper, and it was his name.

That sealed it, he could in no way ignore a plea from Carter, he definitely knew he couldn't refuse Sam. His hands which had been glued to her hips pushed them apart momentarily and he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear. She moved with him and pushed against his shoulders as he pulled the item down her legs, he dipped below the water a moment as she stepped out of the garment. He came up slowly, allowing his hands to trace the outside of her legs and she clenched his shoulder harder at the contact. When he was finally eye level with her again he reclaimed her lips and pinned her once again to the rock behind her as he placed her underwear on the edge somewhere careful they didn't fall back into the water.

Sam moaned against his lips and for a moment wished they were completely naked but they had to be careful even now. She cursed the sports bra that kept her from completely feeling his chest against hers. Once again he had pushed himself between her legs and she nipped at his lips her eyes locked on his. He could swear he saw the fire in those crystal blue orbs as she nipped him and it just made his hips twitch into hers. It was painfully evident the only thing separating them now was the thin material of his boxers. He leaned back for only a moment to observe the woman before him, she was so damn hot and she wanted him and for a moment he wished they were back on Earth in the comfort of home and in a warm dry bed, she deserved more than this. He wasn't allowed to dwell on that thought as her fingers had regained their hold in his hair and she pulled him back to her crushing his lips with her own. She let her free hand wander below the water and down his side before hooking onto his boxers and pushing them down as much as her position would allow.

Jack grinned against her lips and paced a few soft kisses there before he captured her hand and then replaced it with his own and pushed the boxers further down his thighs. They waited a moment, both somewhat scared to take that final step. He could feel her heat pressed against his hips and he was aware that she felt his now bare arousal against her backside. If breaths were minutes and heartbeats were hours, they had just wasted a week staring at each other.

Once again Sam gave him permission to continue and he traced the soft plains of her face with a finger before kissing her gently. At the same time he adjusted his hips and pushed slowly against the apex of her hips. He held her gaze and could see the moment she felt completely fulfilled as her features softened to an impossible degree and her eyes became just a little glassy. He didn't dare to move, his body completely buried in hers. He just watched the wave of emotions flashing in her eyes and was relieved when he finally felt her chest expand into his. It was then he realized she had been doing the same, she had been so intent on watching him, his reactions that she had finally let her walls crumble and he the same.

He kissed her softly still uncertain if he really wanted to move against her. She moaned against his lips, had she really just allowed herself to step over that line? She was now joined quite literally at the hips with Jack O'Neill and that thought alone was almost enough to push her over that edge. As if reading her mind he finally pulled away from her and allowed himself to slowly sink back into her depths. She closed her eyes and tangled her fingers once more in his hair. He took a few more slow and deliberate thrusts, though each was increasingly faster. She couldn't handle this and she knew he was just trying to be gentle, to be easy.

"Jack…" once again it was a plea and once again he could ignore it. He kissed her softly, his hands once again staking their claim on her hips as he pinned her to the cold surface of the rock and moved his hips against hers. She closed her eyes and was sure her heart had stopped the moment he responded.

She wasn't sure what made him take over but had to admit it was so much better this way. Jack had her thoroughly pinned to the rock and was now moving against her at a much faster pace. She arched her back a little her fingers twisting in his hair as his lips fell to her chest once more. He wasted little time devouring what exposed flesh he could between thrusts. His lips froze for a moment and she thought her world was going to explode as she realized he was fighting to hold on just a little longer.

"Sam…God…Sam…" his voice was broken with his husky breath against her chest and she pulled his head back to hers, her lips feverishly claiming his as he slammed his hips into hers in a less than spectacular way but neither seemed to mind.

He paced quickened just a bit more and he dropped his lips to her neck once again. She knew the moment he fell over that edge as her muscles tightened around him and she found her own release. He wasn't sure if had imagined it or not but he was sure he had heard a muffled cry from the woman pressed to his chest. He then felt the sting on his shoulder and warmth there as well and really couldn't help but grin against her skin.

"Did you _bite_ me Carter?" his voice was soft and somewhat amused.

"Maybe, a little…" she felt the heat rise in her cheeks and sighed against his neck. Neither wanted to move, tangled with each other, their faces buried in the other's shoulder and their bodies spent. It was almost a dream and if either moved they thought they would suddenly be forced to wake and it would be over, which it would.

Slowly it crept into Jack's mind that there was a small string of woods just on the other side of the curtain of water which now seemed to roar behind them, and on the other side of those trees was a camp with two men who would certainly come looking for them before too long. Sam had apparently come to the same conclusion but she still didn't want to move and instead pulled him tighter against her, how could they lock that room now. He sighed heavily against her skin, his arms now wrapped completely around her.

She allowed a few tears to escape her treacherous eyes, and could feel her heart breaking at the thought that this was all they could have. He must have felt her shudder as he placed a soft kiss in the crook of her neck and then her ear.

"This is enough for now Samantha." He whispered softly and kissed her cheek. She leaned back and searched his eyes but all she could find was love and something akin to bliss. Her fingers traced his jaw and she touched his lips softly with her own.

Once they had found the strength to pull away, she redressed and he adjusted his boxers back to their appropriate place. He paused for a moment, admiring the woman he now knew in the most intimate fashion and she blushed under his gaze. He couldn't resist once more taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply. Again their hearts were beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird and their breathing was scarcely shallow.

Neither was quite sure what would happen first, they would either have a heart attack or pass out from hyperventilation because it was now a struggle to control their breathing and it seemed every time one dare to take a breath the other just pulled them tighter. This was all they could have, this stolen moment, in a cold pond beneath a deafening waterfall which neither could hear over the other's pounding heart and ragged breaths. They would eventually have to make an appearance in camp and it would be over, but for now they had each other and that was really all that mattered.

**The End.**

**AN: So there you go my pitiful brain and its smutty little endeavor to have Sam and Jack together if only for a moment.**


End file.
